5 Days of Nordic Winter
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: It's almost Christmas and a better way to celebrate it is by with the Nordics! Even in the harshest lands, love can sparkle and shine. Featuring Finland, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, and Iceland. Hetalia one-shot series exclusively written for Christmas 2011.
1. ReaderXFinland: The fight for Coca Cola

**Eugene: **Yay~! December 1st! *hears random crickets* No.. answer? I guess I'd better explain why I'm cheering about it….. *ahem* ok, so Christmas will come after 24 days so I'm doing a Hetalia one-shot series! And this is a Reader Country (I'm doing the Nordics!) thing so remember that when you see [_Name_], just insert your real name in! Also, normally, there _would've_ been human names for the countries but unfortunately, I CAN'T DO IT. T^T Um.. but I still hope you'll enjoy this until Christmas Day! By the way, this one-shot is based on a Coca-Cola commercial about the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics (anyone remember that event from last year and the commercial?), a cosplay pic called "Let's have a snowball fight." by fullmetalflower from Deviantart, and the Hetalia video based on it that goes with it (go to Youtube and type in "Hetalia Winter Olympics" and it's the first video on top). SO AWESOME! AND I LOVE THE OLYMPICS (well~ thanks to China's Beijing 2008 Summer Olympics and Canada's recent Olympics last year, which was close to where I live)… AND COCA-COLA! Also, this is more of a friendship one-shot than romance.. although there will be some mischievousness in it.. :P Hehe, let it start!

**Title: **The fight for Coca-Cola.

**Pairing: **ReaderXFinland

**Summary: **You were just enjoying a bottle of nice, cold Coca-Cola when Finland was trying to get your attention to him. However, a snowball fight started to happen against all Nordics! How will you survive this random event..?

**Main Target: **Snowball fight.

**Secondary Target: **Coca-Cola.

**Sources: **"Let's have a snowball fight." by fullmetalflower on Deviantart, "Hetalia - Vancouver Winter Olympics" by fioriparty74 and "Snowball - Coca-Cola Commercial" by cocacola (the company that made Coca-Cola), both on Youtube.

It was a beautiful snowy day and you were enjoying an icy-cold bottle of Coca-Cola. Yeah, it's winter and all, but you were probably one of the _only _people in the world who doesn't mind drinking soda at winter outside when you're supposed to drink hot chocolate, coffee, or tea. Anyway, you were enjoying the unique, bubbly flavours in the glass bottle when Finland suddenly popped in next to you.

"Moi, moi! Isn't that Coca-Cola you're drinking?" He asked as he bounced.

You stopped drinking for a moment to look at the Finnish boy's direction. You were about to say "Yeah, what about it?" when up from above, an icicle broke off from a pine branch and landed on the nearby snow-covered roof. A piece of snow fell down and somehow, as if by the undefined laws of gravity, landed right in the spot of the Coca-Cola bottle in your hand, making you drop it in surprise. A bit of the black-brown drink leaked out from the bottle and into the snow, making it into a rusty colour. Before you can make a small pout on your lips, a snowball hit you on the back!

"HEY! WHO THREW THAT SNOWBALL AT [_Name_]?" Finland shouted out in the distance, echoing the place.

Then you two heard giggling. It came from the other Nordics, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, and Iceland. Apparently, they were talking about how cute you and Finland look together while Denmark was laughing at a few "perverted thoughts" about that particular topic-

SPLAT! Finland scooped up a small pile of snow the size of his palm and rolled it into a ball, throwing it at them.

Norway and Iceland flinched, Sweden only raised an eyebrow, but Denmark screamed out a girly scream, full of surprise and shock.

"YO [_Name_]! IF YOU'RE GONNA TEAM UP WITH FINLAND AGAINST US, SO BE IT!" He called out from the other side. At first, you didn't know what he meant but then again, it could mean one thing: _a snowball fight's gonna start._

The next thing you knew, there were many snowballs thrown from many sides of the area in many directions, all of them hard to dodge. Everywhere you looked, there were 5 sides fighting against each other, throwing snowballs at each other. Denmark flung large chunks of snow with his axe, Sweden was using an unusual weapon that no one could recognize, Norway summoned his trolls and fairies to send them above the other's heads, and Iceland sent Mr. Puffin to do the similar effect. As for Finland.. well, you were not sure but the only thing in your mind was to get a new bottle of Coca-Cola once and for all!

You looked around for the nearest vending machine and you finally found one near the ski lodge not far from here. As snowballs flew in random directions, you swiftly dodged every one, hoping to reach the vending machines. You dodged and you ran, you dodged and you ran, you dodged and you- do I even need to say it again? After a few minutes of avoiding the conflicting "fight", you almost made it to the vending machine when all of a sudden, a huge snowball rolled down and trapped you! It rolled all the way to the ski lodge and near the vending machine.

You managed to dig your head out of the spherical snow when a bottle of Coca-Cola clanked out from the vending machine's slot as it came out. You looked up, wondering who paid the drink for you. You saw the smiling blond Finn with purplish-brown eyes sparkling against yours.

"You looking for this?" Finland laughed as he saw your expression of disbelief and surprise.

"Um.. yeah. You paid?" You managed to ask out from the snow pile. Finland nodded. Without a second doubt, you got up and smiled at him as you took the bottle, opened the bottle cap, and began to drink.

But then SPLAT! Another snowball made you drop the Coca-Cola. It almost fell down to the snow again when..

"Moi moi! You almost dropped this!" He chirped out as he caught the glass bottle in a swift move before giving to you back. "Here."

Before you can reply a "Thank you.", Finland suddenly placed a snowball on your other hand. "Now let's put the other Nordics in defeat!" He shouted out to the other side. "YOU'LL SUMMON THE FINNISH WRATH FROM [_Name_] AND ME!"

After finishing the drink, you eagerly joined Finland as the snowball fight started again.


	2. ReaderXDenmark: The King's Angel

**Eugene: ***yawns* So tired again…. -.- I'm just glad I don't have homework today. *whew* Anyway, so this is the second one-shot for "5 Days of Nordic Winter" and I _was_ gonna do Sweden's first, making sure that his "w'fe" won't be lonely and all that, but for some reason, I wanna try Denmark today~ :P Anyway, if anyone read my one-shot "The Happiest Country in the World", you may see from the intro that I was "dating" Denmark. Any opinions about him: he's annoying but at the same time, funny. 'Nuff said. Anyway, THIS IS THE SECOND ONE-SHOT! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Now all I need to wake myself up is chocolate.. sugar cravings. XD

**Title: **The King's Angel.

**Pairing: **ReaderXDenmark

**Summary: **You think Denmark's annoying just because he was flirting with you and everything. But maybe while you're making a snow angel outside, you would think of him differently.

**Main target: **Snow angels.

Is it just me or do you find Denmark in one obvious word: _annoying_?

Denmark had been flirting at you, making lewd comments and making kissy-kissy faces, trying to get your attention to his. Also, he had been calling you "Princess" every time he sees you. …ok, technically, that's _not_ annoying but still, the voice saying it still says all. Also, despite his headstrong, loud, and cocky behaviour, people, especially the girls, _flock around him._ Like pigeons playfully pooping on a statue of the hottest guy in Jersey Shore… (ok, now that sounded wrong once you mention it). Even the _teachers_ greatly admire him. They kept telling their students, including you, that they should be more of a stand-out, being spontaneous, blah, blah, blah…. He also keeps calling himself "King of the North"/"King of Scandinavia" and even acts like one occasionally. Denmark even carries _an axe_ with him! I mean c'mon, AN AXE? THAT'S A WEAPON, NOT A COSTUME PROP! You're not sure about that part but what the heck…?

School was just over for the day and like everyone else, you were glad that there was snow outside. Besides, you need to relax with the white substance surrounding you. Why? Well, you see, your favourite thing to do in the snow was to make snow angels. You love the way the angels are formed on the ground. How you can see the entire world by lying on the snow. And the way that the snowflakes land on your still form.. All that stuff you love about making snow angels.

You quietly slipped out from the crowded groups of students making their way home, hoping to play in the snow by the time they reach home. Luckily, Denmark was nowhere in sight at the moment (at least, you _thought_ he's not there). You dashed off to the nearby forest that had slender, elegant leafless trees with branches covered in snow, frost, and icicles. Then you came to a clearing, a patch consisting of clean, soft, and pure white snow. Perfect. Perfect for making a snow angel on.

You lied down on the snow, spreading your arms to make the image of wings in the white ground back and fourth. Back and fourth. Back and fourth…. you also did the similar effect with your legs, but this time, creating the skirt. After making a perfect angel on the ground, you stared at the immense white sky. Everything seemed quiet. And peaceful. And… you feel sleepy. Closing your eyes slowly, you began to fall asleep…

"[_Name_]?"

You hear a name calling you. But you were too tired to figure out.

"[_Name_]~ what are you doin', sleepin' over there?"

Ugh… now this was getting annoying. Turning over, you managed to ignore until…

"PRINCESS, WAKE UP ALREADY!"

That voice was so loud that you woke up, startled in shock. But then you find that familiar face with the wild blond hair and fierce blue eyes… your eyes narrowed at the person. _Denmark._

"Denmark, what the hell are you doing here?" You said in a direct voice.

"Looking for you! But damn! Those kids over there kept blocking my way so I had to use my axe to get my way." He smirked as he swung his Viking axe around before placing the massive blades of the weapon on the snow. "Anyways~ I wanna try out something!" He said as he knelt in front of you, gazing at your eyes.

You sighed before saying, "What?".

He didn't say anything but then immediately _kissed you. Straight on the lips._ You were startled again, but this time, falling over to the angel you made. He fisted your hair, cupping one hand between your chin and neck while the other hand was holding your body, sensually trailing his fingers to your chilled, flushed skin..

You were not sure how long did he kiss you but by the time he parted, he tilted your chin up to see your now-looking-totally-flushed look. Your cheeks turned a natural pink, your lips now a deep red from Denmark's kiss, and your hair now looking like a fluffy halo around your head.

"Aw~ you look like an angel! And all because of the King of the North!" He cooed out as he said that comment.

"Stop it.. it's so embarrassing." You stuttered, turning away from him as you flushed again.

But he grabbed your shoulders and said, "No, it's not. Listen, Princess… I- no wait, screw that. You're too cute to be even called 'Princess' now. …looks like I'd better call you 'Angel' now. 'Cuz you look like one, even before you made that snow angel. See?" He gestured at the snow angel you two are both on. The weird thing is, despite that you don't seemed to be an angel to everyone else's eyes, somehow Denmark thinks that you're beautiful as one…

"Hey Angel?"

"Um.. yes?" You managed to say this time.

"I love you." He said in a breathless voice before pushing you down the snow to where the snow angel was, kissing you again. Now not only he called you an angel, but you started to call him your lover now…


	3. ReaderXSweden: Here comes St Lucia

**Eugene: **Ok~ so I just came back from Christmas shopping so I can buy gifts for my parents.. (I hope they like it! ^~^) and here I am, writing this. Anyway, today I'm learning about a Swedish holiday taking place (since it's Tuesday. December. 13, 2011 from where I am.. although I'm not sure about Sweden's at the moment). It's called St. Lucia's Day (St. Lucy's Day for short) is a church feast day dedicated to Saint Lucia (or "Saint Lucy"). It's originated in Sweden (Ha! And people say he's scary and misunderstood.. I understand his sympathy) but it's also celebrated in Norway, Denmark, Estonia, Italy, Latvia, Finland, Hungary, Malta, Bosnia, Bavaria, Croatia, Slovakia, some parts of America, and St. Lucia, West Indies. So this one-shot will explain a bit about how St. Lucia's Day works. If you wanna understand this more, look it up on Google. I used Wikipedia for this.. but for more genuine info, ask my Swedish friend here, Queen Happo. *ahem* And finally, this is more of a friendship fic (2nd in record). Ok, now I'm gonna start. Info's long.

**Title: **Here comes St. Lucia.

**Pairing: **ReaderXSweden

**Summary: **While staying in Sweden's country, you were chosen as "St. Lucia" for St. Lucia's Day in the capital city of Stockholm. Leading others with candles, you decided to stop by at Sweden's place while he's sleeping to thank him for helping you settle in his land.

**Main target: **St. Lucia's Day (December 13; Swedish holiday).

**Secondary targets: **Hospitality, candles, light, and goodwill.

Sweden just watched from his seat at a recent world meeting in Stockholm and he was curious, why were _you_ in his "w'fe's" seat and declaring out world situations like he processed your body?

The world meeting was just over and everyone else left, leaving with only you and the Swedish man himself alone together in the same room. You gathered up papers and putting them in your school binder. You were about to leave when Sweden suddenly grabbed your arm, stopping you.

"[_Name_], wh't 're you doing h're? Where 's F'nland?" He asked you with his Tohoku accent making you glance at him a bit nervously, unsure of what to tell him.

You cocked your head innocently, confused. "Wait, Finland didn't tell you? I'm taking his place for a few world meetings!"

Sweden was surprised; he didn't remember Finland telling him about _that_. That you would take his place for a while.

"You 're?"

"Yeah. Since Finland's busy at the North Pole, being Santa and everything." You explained in a brief note. "I'm just glad that he gave me some of his papers to get through this…." You talked your way in before realizing something. You sighed. "Too bad I don't have a place to stay for a while…"

"You c'n st'y 't one of my c't'es. I'll sh'w you to a hot'l." He offered, not wanting to be rude since you were good friends with Finland.

"Really?" You were surprised as he said that. Normally, he would be the silent type but you didn't expect that he would be nice enough to let you stay in his land.

A few days later, more meetings took place. It was nice, staying in Stockholm, Sweden's capital, for a couple days. It may be vintage in style and can be cold in winter… but you don't mind, really. It felt nice visiting places like this. Then you looked out in the window realizing that it grew really dark outside. It meant that it was night now. Looking at the crown of candles on the hotel's nightstand, you remembered that today was St. Lucia's Day and that you've been crowded as "St. Lucia" for the town of Stockholm. Slipping on a white gown with wide sleeves and a red sash, you lit up the candles in the crown before slipping into the night….

Some moment later in the night, Sweden woke up to find a group of kids and teenagers, mostly girls, singing Christmas carols and songs about Lucia before leaving the house. Most of them carried flashlights… which was _non-traditional_. The final one, however, tripped on her dress before running off to catch up with the others…. judging from the crown of candles and the dress she was wearing, that must've been "St. Lucia" But what Sweden didn't know was that _you_ were St. Lucia.

He got up and changed. Another day, another meeting, he thought to himself and sighed. Heading out to the door, he was surprised to find a couple Lucia buns, melon balls, and a cup of black coffee waiting for him. Also, he found a note propped up in its place like a name card. This was what it said:

**Thanks for letting me stay in your land. It was very nice of you. I'm gonna go back to my own country since Finland's gonna come back. But I'll visit you again.. someday.**

**Bye,**

**[**_**Name**_**]**

He looked at the sky. It wasn't fully daytime yet so he went to the hotel that you were staying…

You haven't left for the airport yet so you were sleeping in the hotel's bed, hoping to catch at least a few more zzzs. Before you started to wake up, however, you felt firm, warm lips on your cheek. It wasn't really a gesture of love… more like, a way of saying "Thank you".

"_Wait.. is it just me or Sweden just kissed me on the cheek_?_ I mean, I know that he prefers Finland but… I think I'll just let this one go._" You thought to yourself before snoozing a bit again. It would take a while for you to wake up for real this time.


	4. ReaderXNorway: Helping Hand

**Eugene: **Ok.. so it's Christmas Eve and it's ALMOST Christmas Day. Now you may think that I would post this earlier but, um.. for some reason, I just wanna post this in the morning before Santa (or in the Hetalia fans's cases, Santa _Finland_) comes around (by the way, I'm not sure if he exists or not.. but if he EVER read fanfiction, I hope that he'll like my stories). This Christmas Eve one-shot will feature ReaderXNorway. People here think that I'm kinda crappy with the Nordics, but since I'm writing the one-shot series, I think I'm getting better than bringing them to life by writing form. And since Norway's the shy type around strangers.. it'll be a little difficult, but for the sake of Christmas, I'll do it! *determined form* Hope you have a nice Christmas Eve, lol! By the way, _YES_, THE TITLE'S ACTUALLY BASED ON A POKEMON MOVE!

**Title: **Helping Hand.

**Pairing: **ReaderXNorway

**Summary: **You have been helping your best friend preparing for a Christmas party the next day but when another duty stray you from baking cookies for the party, Norway decides to bake them for you as a surprise.. with some of his magical friends helping them of course. ;)

**Main target: **Cookies.

**Secondary targets: **Christmas party, helping others out, fairies, trolls, dwarves, and elves.

"[_Name_], why are you in such a hurry?" A quiet voice asked in curiosity as you passed by him in rocket speed, long list in hand.

"What? Didn't I told you earlier?" You stopped in your tracks, seeing the Norwegian's confused look. "My best friend needed help to prepare for her Christmas party and I got a totally-long list of things that she want me to do here!"

"…how much did you got done, exactly?" Norway informed you, his soulless-looking blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. You sensed that orange aura's gonna surround him if you don't tell him the truth.

"Almost everything." You replied in honesty. "I'll prove it. See…?" You unrolled your list, revealing instructions of the party you mentioned. From what Norway could tell, that must be the reason why you ended up with dark circles, sleepy-looking eyes, and lack of attention lately, especially since Christmas is so close.

"So the only thing you have left is to bake.. cookies?" He realized after reading the uncrossed thing on the list, which said the following, **Bake cookies in any kind, enough for about 200 people.**

"Yeah, I just need time to bake them-" All of a sudden, an annoying ringtone interrupted you, causing you to take out your cellphone and answer it. Norway crossed his arms, looking impatient.

"Hello…? WHAT? YOU'RE SAYING THAT MY PARENTS FORGOT THEIR IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS? I'll give them to my parents, don't worry…." A conversation between you and one of your parent's co-workers happened very shortly. You see, your parents had to go to a meeting (I mean c'mon, on Christmas Eve?) and they forgot some of their documents to get it over with. You promised the co-worker that you get it to them as soon as possible but unfortunately…

"Norway, sorry 'bout this but I'll have to deliver something to my parents…" You tried to say to your boyfriend before grabbing a coat and running off, carrying a folder with official-looking documents.

Then something long and white caught his eye, _the list for your best friend's party._ Since he realized that all you had left was to bake cookies… then he had an idea! Why not surprise you by baking them himself! Of course, he would need some help since there's _a lot_ of cookies….

Did you know that other than England, Norway can also see magical creatures? He can see fairies, trolls, dwarves, elves… well, pretty much everything, if you know what I mean. Also, he can even cast spells on certain people occasionally.

Anyway, Norway gave out a whistle and out came a group of dwarves, 5 trolls, and about 20 fairies. They wondered why Norway called them here and they made a commotion. He cleared his throat before announcing,

"Attention, everyone. Now, Miss [_Name_] had to bake cookies for her best friend's Christmas party but cannot do so due to a… duty she must do. So I suggest that we should bake some as a surprise so that she won't have to by the time she comes back. Now, here's how we should do it…"

Sometime later, at almost midnight, you _finally_ got the freakin' documents delivered to your parents. They told you that they'll be back at 1:00 AM at midnight… typical. You rubbed your eyes, feeling tired.

Then you sighed, "Man… and I didn't even start baking on those cookies. Well, guess I'd better start-". You slowly walked into the kitchen, as if you were sleepwalking and out in the blue, you saw.. you saw…..

You saw many batches of cookies, in many kinds that anyone can dream off. They all looked delicious.. and mouth-watering. You picked off a piece of a butter cookie and it tasted.. _delicious. _And from the looks of it, the others must've tasted delicious, too.

"[_Name_]? These are enough cookies, are they..?" You heard a voice from behind you. You turned around and you were surprised to find Norway behind you, placing his hand on your shoulder.

"Um.. yeah. I think these are enough." You were unsure of the number, actually, but hopefully, those amount of cookies are enough. You cleared you throat and asked him, "But how-?"

"You seemed to be in stress recently so I thought that I should help you…"

"R-Really?" You stuttered; you were surprised of this because Norway's usually painfully shy.. and silent. You didn't know that he can be nice enough to help someone like you… "But how did you manage?"

"I have my ways." Norway just replied. "You should go to bed, you seem tired."

"Yeah, I'm gonna.." You yawned a little and rubbed your eyes. "But I still have to deliver them to my friend.."

A small chuckle slipped out of the Norwegian's lips. "Don't worry, I'll deliver them. _You_, on the other hand, should get some sleep."

"I know, I know. I just wanna say-" You muttering the last word "…thank you…." when you suddenly fell asleep on your shoulder. Your cheeks were still pink from the cold and you lips had bits of melted snowflakes at them.

Norway lifted you up into his arms and carried you to the nearest bedroom, bridal style. Caressing your soft cheek, he placed a kiss there as well as a longer one on your lips. As he left the room, he smiled at your peaceful sleeping form before closing the door behind him.


	5. ReaderXIceland: All I Want For Christmas

**Eugene: **Ok, it's still Christmas Day and I'm still waiting for my parents to wake up so I can open up the presents later. But right now, I'm just gonna pass time by writing this. So this is ReaderXIceland….. ok, so people say I kinda failed during the last stories I put him in, which was "Norway, my Onii Chan" and "Iceland's Icelandic Shirt". But hopefully, I'll get him right this time… oh yeah, this is gonna be cute~ *tee hee* and there's a _slight_ warning in there though. It's, um, a surprise; you'll find out once you get to the end (also, normally, I would've prevented people from getting Ice-kun from I'm letting him go this once).

**Title: **All I Want for Christmas.

**Pairing: **ReaderXIceland

**Summary: **You've been invited to a Christmas party hosted by the countries. By the time everyone here was doing Secret Santa, you realized that Iceland couldn't give out his… because he'll have to deliver it in person.

**Main target: **Secret Santa (exchanging presents while the sender's a mystery).

**Secondary target:** Christmas party, present exchange, and first kiss.

**Must-listen song/Christmas carol for one-shot: **"All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey and "All I Want For Christmas Is You (SuperFestive!) (Shazam Version)" by Justin Beiber and Mariah Carey.

Today is the day, Christmas Day.

Yes, it's Sunday. December. 25, 2011 and as I said it, it's Christmas Day. Tonight, you've just been invited to a Christmas party! And by the countries! Yeah, you known most of the countries for quite a while now and despite the fact that you're a citizens of one of the countries, they've grown used to your company, your kindness, and your energetic spirit. So that's why they're inviting you, get it?

The Christmas party this year was held in Oslo, Norway's capital city. Normally, America hosts the best party but England highly suggested that he should give someone else a chance. So this year, Norway's hosting the party (you bet that it's either because he won 1st place for "Happiest Country" this year and/or the fact that he gave England the best Christmas tree in London).

Anyway, so far, the party's totally fun. There was delicious food from every country, beautiful decorations, awesome ice sculptures, and dancing. _A lot_ of dancing. Most of it is formal ballroom dancing but you didn't mind, as long as you didn't step on anyone's toes. Finally, there's one thing that needs to be checked off from the list.

"Ok, it's time for the Secret Santa to start!" Hungary called out from the front; she's in charge of the Secret Santa this year and she was hoping for any sudden reactions from any of you or even some yaoi scenes to take pictures of.

There were random gifts under the huge Christmas tree and Hungary read the names of who gets the gift. The sender was unknown though. The twist though (from her new rule) was that after you open your gift, you have to _guess_ who the sender was. After she handed out the gifts, many countries began to unwrap theirs. You'll have to admit, the gifts are pretty amazing, even if some of it is a little pricy. Some of the guesses the other countries made about the sender were a little obvious, while some took longer to figure out who just because they aren't good at guessing, and a few resulted in many surprises (and in Hungary's case, _lots_ of yaoi love). In fact, you were trying hard not to get grossed out and laugh at the same time when England realized that _his_ Secret Santa turned out to be _France_. That resulted in France being all lovey-dovey at him and you (as well as the other countries) cracking up.

As you managed to get up from laughing around in the floor, you felt America tapping on your shoulder.

"Yo [_Name_]! Where's your gift?" He asked you, bouncing around from the sweet stuff that he ate a lot recently.

"How should I know? Hungary didn't even call out my name." You told him. Now that you mention it, what happened to your Secret Santa gift? Did your sender forgot it or..?

"Aw c'mon, Ice! Quit your blushing already!" You heard Denmark retorting. You turned around to find Denmark and Norway saying.. something to Iceland, who, for some reason, was blushing a light pink. Also, Denmark kept tugging Iceland by the hem of his navy blue suit and his signature bow-tie, which annoyed Iceland greatly.

"I'm not blushing." Iceland just replied.

Then all of a sudden, the rest of the countries crowded around Iceland, saying stuff like "Dude, just 'fess it already!" and "What's up with you? Is there something you aren't telling us?". But all Iceland said was, "It's nothing! I just needed to be excused. Now if you'll just excuse me…" as he suddenly grabbed your arm and led you to this empty private dance room (it's needed in case anyone needed alone time to themselves) with icicle-like clear lights on the ceiling and paper snowflakes covered in glitter.

"Iceland? What's wrong? You seemed to be avoiding me a lot lately." You asked the Icelandic boy in concern. You see, every time Iceland sees you, he just looks away. Even he was blushing occasionally. You're wondering if he's just shy or he finds you annoying…

Iceland coughed a little, covering his mouth with his gloved hand, before saying, "Ah, Miss [_Name_], pardon me for everyone else's intrusion. It's just that I want to say that I-"

"Iceland?"

"I… I…" Iceland was not sure how to tell this to you. From his perspective, he was starting to lose his words every time he's near you. You were standing in front of him, wearing a short-sleeved light blue dress with white lace on the trim and a navy blue buckled belt on the waist. Your hair was in soft waves with a ribbon in your hair band tied into a gift bow. Sure, he thinks you're beautiful, but a couple months ago, he found that you were the only one that kept him from being so isolated way too long.

"Iceland… Iceland, you ok?" You tried to say in his ear, trying to get his attention.

That was it. Iceland had it. Without thinking, he suddenly pulled you into his chest and lightly kissed you in the mouth. Your eyes grew wide at first but then nearly got closed when he suddenly pushed you apart a little, still blushing.

"Iceland? What were you-"

"Miss [_Name_]? You haven't figured it out, did you..?" He tried to say from his blushing state.

You didn't understand what he was trying to tell you at first. But then you realized that the kiss he gave you…. _oh god._

"That's why you didn't get your gift at first; I was trying to give it to you." Iceland then hugged you to his chest again. "_I love you._"

You didn't know how to respond to this at first, since you were wondering if what he said was true. Your head was on his chest and you realized that the spot near his heart felt ice-cold. Iceland tilted your chin up to make you look at him and you blushed slightly, thinking that he saw you feeling that cold touch. Then you felt his hand guiding yours to the area surrounding his heart before saying the words in your ear,

"The ice. It was in my heart and it was cold…. can you melt it?" He muttered under his breath and he placed his chin on your head.

"I'll try." You just answered, giving him a peck on the cheek before kissing him on the lips again.

However, you and Iceland didn't notice the increasing crowd outside the room, peeking at the gap from the door. Pretty much every country saw the entire scene, giggling every time something romantic comes up. America, Prussia, and Denmark whistled, Spain and France cooed out, and some countries, like Austria and Switzerland, just tsked-tsked. Also, Hungary and Japan, despite the fact that they prefer yaoi scenes, took many pictures as they tried hard not to be squashed into country-yule log. They had to stop, however, when Norway emitted orange aura in the room, saying something like "Leave them alone. _Now._" As this happened, they left immediately, sweatdropping.

Norway was about to get back to the party when he peeked at you and Iceland together. It was like Iceland was trying to say, "_All I want for Christmas is you_.". He gave out a small smile, his _kjære lillebror _(it means "dear little brother" in Norwegian) is growing up.


	6. NORDIC CHRISTMAS NOTE

_**As the cold wind blows and the ground is full of snow, that doesn't mean that Christmas won't be so dull and boring, where the Nordics are, so daring. You see, they celebrate Christmas a little differently than you do but that doesn't mean that they'll stick to it like glue. I mean, they can try out new traditions if they wanted. And they'll need your guidance; they'll go around asking you, anyway. These one-shots may be enjoyed at any time of the year but the best times are after November and before January. Hope you enjoy them… just don't get eaten by Norway's trolls.**_

**Merry Christmas!**

**~ShunKazamis-Girl**

**After Notes (I DIDN'T WRITE THEM!):**

***Moi, moi! I got all of the presents delivered last night on Christmas Eve! Remember, I'm Santa so remember to stay nice for next year! :D **_**Hyvää joulua**_**!**

**~Finland**

***Hehehe! Well, what can you expect from the King of the North? -smirks- I bet that I can tease Norge for an entire day~ XD **_**Glædelig jul**_**~!**

**~Denmark**

***….I h've n't m'ch t' t'll y' but I w'sh y' **_**God Jul**_** 'nd b' n'ce to m' w'fe.**

**~Sweden**

***….**_**God jul**_**, everyone. That is all.**

**~Norway**

***Ah, Christmas comes here so quick this time of the year! Now if only one of you visit my land… I'm sure it's nice this time of the year. ….just don't make me call Norway "brother dear"… -shudders- **_**Gleðileg jól**_**.**

**~Iceland**


End file.
